opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flirtea
Flirtea C.L. Koch, 1839 is a genus of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae, subfamily Cosmetinae with several species from South America (and possibly Central America). The concept of the genus was revised by Kury & García (2016) after many years of confusion. Synonymy Flirtea C.L. Koch, 1839: 20. Etymology C.L. Koch (1839) stated that Flirtea was a person’s name Placement Originally placed in Cosmetidae CosmetinaeKury, A. B., 2003. Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Iberica de Aracnología, Zaragoza, vol. especial monográfico, nº 1: 1-337. Type species Flirtea picta (Perty 1833),, by subsequent designation, Roewer, 1912. This species has been misidentified for many years, ignoring the obvious information contained in the original description, and only in 2016 a neotype has been designatedKury, AB & García, AF (2016) On the identity of Flirtea C.L. Koch, 1839 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae). Zootaxa, 4093 (2), 231–247.. Species It should be noted that Flirtea stricto sensu has been reduced to a core of three Brazilian species in Kury & García (2016). *''Flirtea batman'' (Pinto-da-Rocha & Yamaguti, 2013) - Brazil (Goiás). *''Flirtea picta'' (Perty, 1833) - Brazil (Bahía). *''Flirtea valida'' (Roewer, 1928) - Brazil (Maranhão, Mato Grosso and Pará). All other nominal Flirtea should be re-evaluated for their generic assignment. Many were previously associated with the genus Rhaucus Simon 1879, or the now non-valid Erginus ''Simon, 1879. * ''Flirtea alpha (Sørensen, 1932): 367 - Colombia (Cundinamarca). * Flirtea altagraciensis González-Sponga, 1992: 204 - Venezuela (Guárico). * Flirtea andina Roewer, 1927: 594 - Bolivia (Tarija). * Flirtea araguitensis González-Sponga, 1992: 209 - Venezuela (Miranda). * Flirtea clypeata (Sørensen, 1932): 382 - Venezuela (Carabobo). Note - see also synonym of Eucynortula puncticulosa Roewer, 1947: 13 - Venezuela (Aragua). * Flirtea erxlineae Mello-Leitão, 1941: 320 - Peru (Piura). * Flirtea fusca (Sørensen, 1932): 361 - Colombia (?). * Flirtea granulosa (Simon, 1879): 211 - Colombia (Cundinamarca). * Flirtea henrikseni González-Sponga, 1992: 216 - Venezuela (Miranda). * Flirtea lateralis (Banks, 1909): 228 - Costa Rica (Cartago). Note - see also synonym of Cynorta conspersa Banks, 1914: 682 - Costa Rica (Cartago), a homonym of Cynorta conspersa (Perty 1833). * Flirtea limbata (Sørensen, 1932): 371 - Colombia (?). * Flirtea longifemoris González-Sponga, 1992: 225 - Venezuela (Miranda). * Flirtea militaris (Simon, 1879): 203 - Colombia (Cundinamarca). * Flirtea montana González-Sponga, 1992: 220 - Venezuela (Guárico). * Flirtea reticulata (Sørensen, 1932): 366 - Colombia (?). * Flirtea simplex González-Sponga, 1992: 229 - Venezuela (Dist. Federal). * Flirtea sorenseni González-Sponga, 1992: 232 - Venezuela (Yaracuy). * Flirtea tristis (Sørensen, 1932): 363 - Colombia (Cundinamaarca?). * Flirtea tuberculata (Sørensen, 1932): 357 - Colombia (?). * Flirtea ventricosa (Simon, 1879): 209 - Colombia (Cundinamaarca). * Flirtea venezuelana (Sørensen, 1932): 380 - Venezuela (Dist. Federal). Note - see also several synonyms. * Flirtea withi González-Sponga, 1992: 241 - Venezuela (Aragua). Notes Several species have recently been assigned to Rhaucus. * Flirtea geographica (Sørensen, 1932) of Mello-Leitão, 1933 which was originally described within Rhaucus was restored to that genus, and revised as a junior synonym of Rhaucus serripes (Simon, 1879) in Kury & García (2016). * Flirtea mutica (Sørensen, 1932)which was originally described within Rhaucus was restored to that genus, and revised as a junior synonym of Rhaucus quinquelineatus Simon, 1879 in Kury & García (2016). * Flirtea paucimaculata Roewer, 1963 was also revised as a junior synonym of Rhaucus serripes (Simon, 1879) in Kury & García (2016). * Flirtea quinquelineata (Simon, 1879) was revised back to its original combination as type species for the genus Rhaucus in Kury & García (2016). * Flirtea serripes (Simon, 1879)) was revised back to an earlier combination under the genus Rhaucus in Kury & García (2016). References Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Andean fauna Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Fauna of Brazil